


after all they are mine

by changgus



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Shinwon is there for maybe two seconds, practicing kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgus/pseuds/changgus
Summary: It’s not that Yuto doesn’t want to kiss Wooseok, it’s just that he’s never really thought about it before. Or rather, he’s thought about it only in bursts at night behind the dark of his eyelids when their shared room has gone quiet.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Comments: 23
Kudos: 102





	after all they are mine

**Author's Note:**

> well, going to be honest wrote almost none of this while sober but it has been kicking around in my brain for a long time now so i hope y'all enjoy anyway!! there's really just....not enough poly maknae line fic like...at all......

It’s not that Yuto doesn’t want to kiss Wooseok, it’s just that he’s never really thought about it before. Or rather, he’s thought about it only in bursts at night behind the dark of his eyelids when their shared room has gone quiet. When everything is still and feels private somehow, in the early hours of the morning after hours of dance practice have left their legs mottled with bruises and even turning in bed makes his body ache and the line between awake and asleep is so thin. That’s when he’s thought about kissing Wooseok. So when Wooseok floats the idea to him while the warm afternoon sunlight bathes the both of them and he can hear the other members laughing out in the living room, it takes him a minute to get himself together.

“Sorry?”

“It’s just...I’ve never done it before. Have you?”

Yuto thinks back to his first kiss, tucked behind his middle school with a girl he didn’t know that well but had spent months doodling the name of in his notebook and who made his palms sweat every time she so much as looked at him. Her lip gloss left his lips sticky and sweet and they never talked about it again. 

“Yeah.” He swallows.

“Well, even better! So, can we try?”

Looking at Wooseok now, all doe-eyes and a shy smile just big enough to show his gums, his palms are still sweaty but there’s something else too. Maybe it’s that he does know Wooseok, falls asleep every night to the rhythm of his breathing, has held him while he cried and laughed into his shoulder marathoning One Piece together in the bottom bunk. That’s his best friend. His best friend who apparently has never kissed anyone despite being one of the most beautiful people Yuto has ever seen. So he nods. “Okay.”

Wooseok’s hands curl and uncurl nervously against the legs of his jeans. He always tries to make himself smaller when he’s feeling vulnerable, like the only way to protect himself is to be unseen.

“It’s just, like, for practice, y’know? Like what if I meet someone and I suck because I never got to try it before and then they make fun of me and I die.”

 _Practice_ is a word Yuto associates with laying on the floor bone-tired in the company building or hours of language classes or trying different gestures in the mirror while he showers until it feels like his hands might fall off. Practice is late nights surviving on nothing but energy drinks and whatever convenience store snacks he’s gotten his hands on. This does not feel like that, but Wooseok’s knee is bouncing like maybe it does for him.

“I said okay.”

“Oh, okay.”

There’s a moment of awkward shuffling as Wooseok turns towards Yuto properly and neither of them really knows what to do. But then Wooseok closes the gap and presses their lips together and all Yuto can think is yeah, _oh, okay_. It’s soft and shy and lasts all of two seconds but two seconds is just long enough for something to click into place in his brain.

“Was that...good?” Wooseok asks from beneath his eyelashes and it really wasn’t, but Yuto can hardly say that when Wooseok looks so pleased with himself so he just laughs and leans back in to try again.

It’s not exactly good the second time either, both of them a little embarrassed and incapable of not giggling into each other’s mouths, but that’s the point of practice anyway. So Yuto tangles his hand into Wooseok’s hair and guides his head into a better angle to slot their lips together. It’s still mostly chaste but this time when they pull apart Wooseok is smiling again and Yuto can feel his chest in bloom.

They develop a sort of routine after that. They don’t ever really talk about it but they start curling together before bed, for practice. Wooseok starts to get bolder, experimenting with pulling Yuto’s bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth or letting his hand slip under his shirt just a little bit at the small of his back. The day Wooseok introduces tongue is the day Yuto wonders if they’re crossing some line that can’t be uncrossed. If all the tender thoughts bursting behind his rib cage are something he should share, if _practicing_ like this is somehow taking advantage when Wooseok just innocently wants to learn. But then practice before bed morphs into exchanging easy kisses when Yuto catches Wooseok in the bathroom just after brushing his teeth in the morning or when one of them is particularly proud of how something’s going in the studio when it’s just the two of them holed away. 

“You’re getting pretty good at this, y’know.” Yuto says one day as Wooseok presses a kiss at the corner where his jaw meets his ear. They’re on the couch in Yuto’s studio and though the session started pretty productive they’ve spent the past hour making out while one of Yuto’s shittier playlists drones in the background.

“Mmm.”

“Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“Oh, yeah.”

He’s not sure what had made him say it in the first place but it makes Wooseok pull back and climb back into the desk chair which leaves Yuto feeling like he’s done something wrong somehow. He can still feel every place Wooseok kissed on his neck as he watches him click aimlessly at the computer.

“What do you think about Hyunggu?” Wooseok asks suddenly, not looking away from the screen.

“What about him?”

“Well, like, what if I kissed him?”

Yuto’s stomach lurches.

“Oh, is that-is that who you were thinking of? When you asked to practice?”

Wooseok won’t catch his eye and the more time passes the more Yuto feels like the rug has been pulled out from underneath him. He knew this meant something to him that it did not mean to Wooseok, that it was just a temporary arrangement, but actually hearing that, being told that, is different. 

“I don’t know.”

“Okay.”

“It’s not like that. I was just, I don’t know. I think I’m ready to go home actually.”

“Okay.”

Sometimes on the walk home they’ll stop in the GS25 near their dorm and get ice cream or ramen and make small talk with the nice imo who works the late shift and always asks if they’re getting enough sleep even though she knows they’re not. Tonight they don’t stop and the bright lights as they pass feel cold instead of welcoming. When they get back home, Yuto falls asleep first and can’t remember dreaming when he wakes.

There’s a tension that’s never existed between them before and without even realizing, Yuto’s day starts to feel a bit empty without Wooseok pressed against him in the morning or leaning into him as they eat their lunch. Even heading to the company building feels weird without Wooseok clinging to him at least a little bit.

“Ya, Yuto, take my side.” Hyunggu whines, grabbing at Yuto’s arm as soon as he’s within reach. They’ve got a preliminary dance practice today followed by a meeting about comeback and the whole time Yuto has to pretend like his mind isn’t elsewhere. 

“I’m scared to ask.”

“Shinwonnie hyung says red wine sucks and I’m just being pretentious.” He’s pouting as he threads his fingers through Yuto’s and rests his chin on his shoulder.

Yuto makes a face as he looks between them. “Ah-”

“Oh no, not you too.”

“I mean, like, I’ll drink it…”

“But you agree Hyunggu is being pretentious?” 

Before Yuto can disagree Hyunggu dramatically throws his body weight into him, throwing his hand over his forehead. “I can’t believe this, this betrayal.”

“Hyunggu just admit it tastes like ass and you only drink it because you think it makes you look deep.”

“Just admit you have no taste, hyung.” Hyunggu responds, sticking his tongue out. “At least our Wooseokie would never betray me, right?”

Wooseok looks startled at the sudden mention of his name, sliding his phone into his back pocket so he can raise his hands to indicate his uninvolvement. Hyunggu peels himself from Yuto’s side to grab at Wooseok’s raised hands and the two of them make eye contact over the top of his head. It’s brief and then Hwitaek comes in to shuffle them into the conference room and it’s over.

Luckily the meeting is barely Yuto’s responsibility anyway, and though he cares maybe more than anything he’s not really expected to speak much and can get away with sulking in his seat. He’s thinking about Wooseok, yes, but he also can’t stop looking at Hyunggu. He feels like maybe he should be jealous. Maybe when he thinks about Wooseok’s lips on Hyunggu’s skin he should feel a different kind of burning in his chest. Instead he’s not sure and that alone makes him nervous. 

By the time they’re freed from the company walls, Yuto is dead on his feet. All he can think about is maybe showering and dropping himself into bed. 

His muscles melt under the hot water, places he didn’t even realize could hurt start to release and he presses his head against the cool tiles with eyes closed. This is always his least favorite part of the day, coming home and having to scrub off the thick makeup and sticky hairspray before he can slip under the covers like he so desperately wants to. 

He thinks back to before, to Wooseok’s breath against his neck and then the vision starts to shift. Instead of just Wooseok on top of him, he now imagines Hyunggu there too, pushing against his lips. The sheer force of want hits him so fast he’s not even sure what to do about it, but then it’s followed by just the tingling fear that he is again wanting too much.

They’ve come a long way from when they were trainees and had to divide up shower time into a team activity for the sake of both time and hot water, but that doesn’t change the fact that Yuto can hear the door click even over the sound of the water as he scrubs at his skin.

“Sorry, I made it weird.” Wooseok says, tucking his head in between Yuto’s bare shoulders. The water is set to scalding and it leaves Yuto burning from his toes to the tips of his cheeks.

“No, you’re fine. You said you wanted to practice for the real thing, right? If he’s the real thing you should go for it.”

Wooseok doesn’t respond at first, lifting his head from Yuto’s back to turn him around and look at him properly. “Can you wash my hair?”

Yuto nods and they shuffle so Wooseok can get under the water. He reaches over his shoulder to grab the shampoo and gets to work digging his fingers in where Wooseok’s hair has started to get long.

“I wasn’t thinking of him...when I asked.”

It feels too vulnerable to think about it like this, dragging his nails across Wooseok’s scalp under the spray, feeling him shuddering under his skin.

“I think I was thinking like….maybe...maybe him _too_.”

Yuto’s hands freeze and Wooseok goes very, very still. The water roars in Yuto’s ears as he parses what Wooseok is saying. Every thought he’d tried to suppress earlier, of Wooseok, of Hyunggu, of lips on skin and everything that could be comes back to him now in an uncontrollable rush. Maybe _him too_ is right, maybe _him too_ is exactly what he wanted to hear. Not instead of or better than, just the last piece. He slowly starts to move his hands again and Wooseok relaxes into the touch.

“Oh.”

“Is _that_ weird?”

“No.”

Yuto leans forward and presses a kiss to the nape of Wooseok’s neck. 

“I was just scared that you didn’t want to anymore.” Wooseok says it so quietly it’s almost lost to the shower and Yuto could almost cry from how much he wants to prove him wrong.

“I do.”

By the time they get out of the shower and change into sweatpants, the exhaustion has set back in for both of them. They don’t even bother flipping on the light, just wordlessly feeling their way to bed in the dark. Yuto stubs his toe against the bottom of the ladder and Wooseok laughs and reaches for his wrist and tugs him down into the bottom bunk to press their mouths together. It’s a little sloppier than they’ve been, Yuto not quite ready for it, but when Wooseok pulls away with a smile and whispers ‘goodnight’ Yuto can still taste the mint of his toothpaste on his tongue.

They don’t talk about it the next day, but even without putting words to it there’s been a shift like the clouds drifting apart to reveal the sun on a summer day, stepping out of the shade and into the warmth. Yuto reaches for Wooseok’s hand in the back of the van on the way to a schedule like he always does and their fingers slot together just the same but now Yuto knows that if they were home he could bring their clasped palms up to his mouth and leave a kiss there. As if reading his thoughts, Wooseok squeezes his hand and it feels like a secret just between them.

Except it’s not just between them, because the Hyunggu factor still lingers in Yuto’s mind and he knows Wooseok is thinking about it too. 

It’s just that the last time they time they talked about _them_ it was that they’re just practicing, this is just two friends helping each other out, and even bringing that back up feels overwhelming so the thought of approaching Hyunggu and dragging him into their...whatever this is makes Yuto feel like maybe his heart is too big for his body and if he opens his mouth to say anything it’ll just ooze out onto Hyunggu’s shoes. 

They wrap their schedules for the day and even though it’s late Yuto, Wooseok, and Hyunggu all head up to the company building to work. Hyunggu already has one of his headphones in by the time they get in the elevator and leaves them halfway down the hall with a wave as he goes to his own studio. Unlike Hyunggu’s studio, or even Hwitaek’s, Yuto’s is packed with stuff from the One Piece blanket draped over his couch, the anime figures on his shelves, to the lines of Monster cans propped against the wall. He likes it that way though, it’s comfortable, to have all his things.

He punches the code into the keypad and almost as soon as the door shuts behind them Wooseok is on his mouth. It’s been a long day and Yuto just lets himself melt into his touch. He feels impossibly warm as he leans into it, one hand on Wooseok’s neck and the other snaking under his shirt. Wooseok kisses him slowly, pushing into his mouth with his tongue, like he’s been waiting for it all day. He walks him backwards until his knees hit the couch and they both collapse into it, Wooseok straddling Yuto’s lap. By the time Wooseok pulls back for a breath, Yuto’s lips are tingling.

“Hi.” Wooseok says, punctuated with another kiss.

“Hi.” Yuto says back and he laughs and drags Wooseok back in by his hair. Whatever project they’d thought they’d be working on tonight doesn’t matter half as much as the way Wooseok sighs when Yuto rolls their hips together. Yuto thinks he could write a whole book of songs about that sound alone. 

He rolls his hips up again, more deliberately this time. The drag is smooth and slow and he can feel where Wooseok is getting hard in his jeans. Wooseok whines into his mouth and Yuto slides his hand down to his ass to pull them closer together, increase the pressure. Everything narrows down to these sensations, Wooseok’s hands, Wooseok’s mouth, Wooseok’s thighs wrapped tight around his. They don’t even hear the jingle of the keypad unlocking or Hyunggu pushing the door open to stick his head in.

“Hey, do you guys wa- oh, I -”

Wooseok flings himself off of Yuto’s lap with enough force that the line of Monster cans on top of the couch clang together like dominos. Yuto closes his eyes like if he can’t see Hyunggu then maybe Hyunggu won’t be able to see him and only deigns to open one when he hears the door click shut and is surprised to see Hyunggu has fully entered the room instead of running back to his studio.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He’s still hovering near the door, hands on the handle like he might change his mind and leave at any moment.

They both look at each other eyes wide and Yuto gets that feeling again, like his heart is bursting out of every pore. It feels like there’s a live wire wrapped under his skin, buzzing, loud. He breaks eye contact with Wooseok to look at the space between his feet on the floor. Neither of them say a thing.

“I...I wouldn’t have been mad.” Hyunggu tries again, dropping his hands from the door handle to pull them into his sleeves, and though he says it Yuto can see how red his cheeks are and wants to throw up anyway.

Wooseok’s words from their last time in the studio flash into Yuto’s brain like a neon light, flickering. _It’s not like that_. Everyone says Hyunggu is sensitive, always has, Hyojong used to say it the most, mainly just to get a reaction out of him. But it’s not really that he’s any more sensitive than the others, he just can’t hide it like they can. Wooseok feels everything so deeply but tucks it deep in his chest, clenched in his fist so no one can see. Yuto gets quiet. 

“It wasn’t, um, it wasn’t a secret...I mean not on purpose.” Wooseok says finally, looking at the same riveting spot on the floor that’s been holding Yuto’s attention. “Like, we’re not-”

And Yuto knows he was going to say _together_ but then they finally do look at each other and he stops. It would’ve been easier to say even a week ago, but now the lines have blurred.

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” Hyunggu crosses his arms tightly across his chest. “It’s okay if you are. You’re my best friends. Since when do we keep secrets?” 

“You keep secrets.” Wooseok mutters.

“Oh, what? Like that _I’m_ gay? You can’t honestly tell me you think that’s a secret just because I never actually told you. I collect framed photos of Audrey Hepburn, Wooseok-ah.” Hyunggu rolls his eyes. His cheeks are still red but he looks less like he might cry and his shoulders relax a bit too. “Move over, dumbass.”

Hyunggu squeezes himself in between them on the couch and takes one of each of their hands in his. “How long?”

“A couple weeks.” Yuto replies after a moment and Hyunggu hums in response. 

“Should’ve guessed...I really can’t believe I didn’t see this.” Hyunggu clicks his tongue. “And you didn’t _tell_ me.”

“Ah, there’s...there’s something else too.” Wooseok’s voice is a little bit watery as he speaks up and without even knowing what he’s going to say, Yuto can feel a catch in his throat too. “I lied and asked Yuto to practice kissing and shit with me because I was scared when I dated someone for real they’d know I’d never done anything before. Which I hadn’t, but like, that’s not the point, y’know? I really just wanted to kiss him but I was scared if I just, like, straight up said that it’d be too much.”

Yuto’s heart is pounding in his ears and he wants to reach over Hyunggu and uncurl Wooseok’s other hand where it’s clenched around the edge of his sweatshirt.

“But then I kind of fucked it up anyway because I realized that, it’s not just him. It’s you too?”

“Oh.” Hyunggu’s eyes go wider than Yuto’s ever seen them, his lips forming a perfect circle, and it almost might’ve been funny if Yuto wasn’t trying so desperately not to just throw up or cry. After a moment of consideration, eyebrows knitting together, Hyunggu turns to look at Yuto. “How do you feel?”

How he _feels_ is that there’s a hundred tiny fires burning under his skin and he doesn’t know which to tend to first, that there’s a thousand layers of shit to be anxious about he hasn’t even considered yet, but mostly that he really, really wants to kiss both of the boys on the couch in front of him.

“I...want that too. I want _us_ too.”

There’s a beat that feels so long Yuto genuinely thinks he might explode but then Hyunggu smiles. It’s shy but it’s real, his cheeks full from the pull of it.

“So, was there a game plan here? You two just never telling me and then-what?” Hyunggu’s trying not to laugh now as he looks back and forth between the two of them. “Ah, this is too cute. Seriously.”

“Cute?”

“Yes, cute.” He cups Wooseok’s cheek in response. “Both of you.”

And then, just like the vision that’s lived behind his eyelids for the past week, Hyunggu leans in and kisses Wooseok full on the mouth. Yuto’s still holding one of Hyunggu’s hands but the other one slides into Wooseok’s hair as Hyunggu drags his bottom lip between his teeth. He leans back, clearly pleased with the way Wooseok chases after him, cheeks flushed. “Definitely cute.”

Yuto feels bold then, looking at his boys, _his_ , and tugs on Hyunggu’s hand to pull him in his direction. And Hyunggu kisses him too, open-mouthed and warm. 

Where Wooseok is fumbling and uncertain, Hyunggu is practiced and sure. His hands are steady when he pushes them underneath Yuto’s shirt to rest against the flat of his stomach. Yuto’s muscles tense under his fingers, and Hyunggu smiles against his mouth.

“Wooseok-ah.” He says, still leaning into Yuto, pressing their foreheads together. “Come do what you were doing before.”

“What?”

“How you were when I came in, like that.”

It takes a moment before Wooseok understands what he’s asking and then he scrambles to crawl back into Yuto’s lap. Hyunggu adjusts so he can mouth at the pulse point in Yuto’s neck while Wooseok takes over his lips. It’s everything Yuto never let himself want and it makes him feel so impossibly full and warm to know that this is his. Wooseok grinds his hips down like they never stopped, slow and aching.

Yuto turns his head to steal another kiss from Hyunggu and it just feels right.

He gets his hands halfway down the back of Wooseok’s jeans when Hyunggu’s phone goes off, the kakaotalk notification blaring enough to scare all of them, Wooseok nearly catching Yuto’s chin with his head.

“Ah, it’s Hui hyung.”

“I want to say ignore him but…” Yuto says, only half-serious, running his fingers through Hyunggu’s hair.

“Sorry, not tonight.” He laughs and it’s a little breathless but then he tilts forward and presses a kiss to Yuto’s cheek and then one to the top of Wooseok’s head where he’s ducked down to hide his face against Yuto’s chest.

Slowly he extracts himself from the couch and his lips are swollen and pink and his hair’s a mess and Yuto knows he and Wooseok must look much the same. But he also knows that this is maybe the most beautiful Hyunggu has ever looked and that the weight of Wooseok on top of him feels like he’s planting roots or coming home. Looking at the two of them, he feels safe, loved.

“Don’t stay too late.” Hyunggu says, hovering by the door again but with a smile this time.

“See you in the morning?”

“In the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gayjinho) // [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/gayjinho)


End file.
